


Spring Picnic (Thomas Jefferson x reader)

by Logykal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Picnics, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson, decide to go for a picnic. What ensues is both tragic and hilarious.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Reader, Thomas Jefferson/You
Kudos: 4





	Spring Picnic (Thomas Jefferson x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one-shot mostly finished from last year and never published. So I've finished it up and here we go! Please enjoy!
> 
> Modern times.

"Let's go for a picnic." You had suggested last week on the phone to Thomas. Both of you had been extremely caught up in work for the last month, and had hardly seen each other. Thomas had insisted on doing something special to make up for it, so here you were. Sitting on a picnic blanket in the warm spring sunshine. The half empty containers of food strewn around the both of you.

This was exactly what both of you needed. Some time away from the stress of work. You close your eyes to really take everything in. The birds were chirping in the trees around you. The sound of traffic around the park was a surprisingly low hum in the background. Your boyfriend's warm head was on your lap as you ran your fingers through his soft curls. The air smelled crisp, and you knew that the cooler weather would be gone soon. With the humid, summer heat replacing it. But for now, this was bliss. 

Thomas was reading out loud from your favourite Jane Austen novel - Persuasion. His dulcet tones bringing a whole new life to Anne Elliot's plight. Your fingers felt something wet in Thomas' locks and looked down in shock to see a yellow mess of bird poo. Thomas stopped reading.  
"What's wrong Y/N?"  
"Umm... let's go back." You say, unsure of how to break the news. He sat up, concern etched on his face.  
"Why? Are you feeling ok?" His hand is on your forehead, but you shake him away. You open your mouth to tell him, when you hear a yell and a white blur runs over to your leftover food. Thomas leaps up and picks up the dog, as a young man bounds up the path after his dog. You can tell something is off when Thomas turns to the man and his back instantly straightens.  
"Hamilton. I see you can control your dog as well you control your mouth." 

You gape as you register what you're hearing Thomas say. So this was the Hamilton who has been giving Thomas so much grief at work. Hamilton straightens up as he hears your boyfriend's words, and registers Thomas' presence.  
"Wow, Jefferson." He sizes up Thomas, "You talk shit AND accessorize with it." Hamilton sneered back.  
Crap! Your boyfriend's rival has sharp eyes. He's seen the literal crap in Thomas' hair.

"You must be Alexander Hamilton!" You elbow a confused and angry Thomas out of the way, before he can say anything else. "I'm Y/N L/N. I hear you impressed Washington with your Elephant campaign the other week." A rather taken aback Hamilton slowly grins at you and takes your outstretched hand.  
"Enchanté, Y/N L/N."  
Hamilton's eyes flicker to Thomas before his gaze rests on you again, is grin growing bigger.  
"You heard right. Everyone loves elephants -"

You hear a loud puffing noise and turn to see a pregnant lady pausing down the path to catch her breath.  
"Eliza! I told you to wait for me." Hamilton cries as he rushes to her side. 

You look back to see your disgruntled boyfriend watching Hamilton while the small dog in his arms licks his face.  
"Sorry, I was going to tell you about the bird crap in your hair." You gently take the dog out of his arms. Thomas' eyes don't leave Hamilton. His jaw clenched, and nostrils flared.  
"Why don't you pack things up and I'll deal with this?" You try to put on your best puppy dog eyes at him, praying he'll agree. But he doesn't even look at you. Next tactic.  
"We can go back to yours, it will wash out in the shower. I can help." You raise your eyebrows suggestively. Knowing how Thomas has spoken of Hamilton, you didn't want them around each other too long. Thomas and Hamilton seemed equally matched in hot headedness.

Thomas stares at you for half a second longer than usual, he knows what you're doing. But he grunts a reply and turns to clean up. You can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Disaster avoided. Men can be so volatile when their pride is injured. 

You turn and stride over to the couple with their dog.  
"You have such a cute dog! What's their name?"  
The lady beams at you. "Thank you. His name is Laurence. Though maybe we should rename him Rascal."  
You laugh, instantly liking this woman. Even Hamilton loses the worry on his face and smiles at his partner.  
"I'm Y/N, by the way."  
"Eliza Hamilton. Thank you so much for catching our bundle of trouble."  
"It's no problem at all," you scratch the little dog between his ears. "What breed is Laurens?" Hamilton visibly pauses as he was about to clip the leash on the collar.  
"Uh, Laurence," Hamilton says with an emphasis on the last syllable, "is a West Highland White Terrier."  
You feel the tension all of a sudden.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. My hearing isn't the best." You awkwardly hand the dog back to Hamilton. Eliza's face has turned to steel as she glares at a sheepish looking Hamilton. Time to get out of here.  
"Nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy the park!" You ramble as you make a quick exit.  
"Lovely meeting you!" Eliza shouts out to you, no sign of her glare from before. 

Boy. Whatever that was. You did not want to find out. Thomas had already packed everything up into the basket, so you grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the Hamiltons.  
"We should get a puppy!" You exclaim trying to draw Thomas out of his thoughts.  
"What?"  
"I bet we'd be able to train one better than Hamilton." You grin at him.  
"Alright, but first. You promised me a shower!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what an elephant campaign is... elephant was meant to be a place holder.... but I still don't know what else to replace it with, so an elephant campaign it shall be!! Sorry I don't know anything about modern American politics. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest a more realistic campaign idea/name.


End file.
